Time will Tell All
by XxXAniFreak88XxX
Summary: Bella finally gets what she wants, but will time tell whether she wanted it this bad or not?
1. Chapter 1

I stood next to Edward, a smile flashed on his face. He looked so good in his tuxedo, but i wished he'd had worn it on a better occasion. It was my wedding, and yet i still cringed thinking of the words. "Isaballa Swan, Do you take Edward Cullen to have and to hold, to love and to charish, till death do you part?" The preacher's eyes were shining. I wanted to laugh as the word "Till Death do us part." Floated throught my ears. I gulpped, and a shaky yes came out of my mouth. Edwards grip on my hands were controlled, as he said his yes. I only noticed his mouth moving. "I now pronounce you man and wife. Please Kiss your bride." I leaned into Edward as he to me, and i quick, yet passionate kiss was shared. "May I please announce before Family, friends, and the Lord, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." The preacher announced very loudly.

"Charlie?!" I yelled out inot the house. Edward had given my ring to me, and it was time to announce the big shocker to Charlie. "Yes Bella, I'm in the kitchen." My eyes glossed with fear. "Dad, I need to talk to you. It's important." Charlie came in the living room, and his eyes went straight to my face. "What's wrong Bells?" "I'm alright dad, Just, Edward and I have an announcement." Charlie's eyes grew as he stared at me. "Isabella"  
"We're engaged." And then came his gasp. "ISABELLA!!!" And the rest was history. Chief Swan of Forks, knew, and he was pissed. 


	2. Chapter 2

"We're engaged." And then came his gasp. "ISABELLA!!!" And the rest was history. Chief Swan of Forks, knew, and he was pissed.

I stood on my ground firmly as Edward griped my arm, "Dad, I'm not a Child anymore. And I can marry edward if I want! Plus Dad, we're in Love." Charlie's eyes grew more firce with my words, "That's it, I'm calling your mother, You're going BACK to her Isabella! I will not have you marry him!" Charlie wasn't in my face, but his face was red. Edward glided infront of me, his eyes golden, his skin cool, his face calm. "Charlie, I would never hurt Bella.I really do love her, she is my world, and life." Edward was very calm with his words, and choose wisely. "Bella, How could you do this? You're leaving me!!" Charlie was now crying, and he wasn't fighting rage anymore but sorrow.

"Bella, Please, Reconsider this all." Charlie was pleading. It had been a week since i told him of my engagement, My mother knew and threw a fit of joy, along with the rest of the Swan Family. "No Dad, I'm moving in with the Cullen's now. I'm going to be...Edward's...Wife." The words burned my throat, worse then a cough that wouldn't go away."But, Bells, What about Jake?! He was good to you.Why won't you even think this out?!" Charlie was at the foot of my bed, as I closed a box with tape. I was moving my things into boxes, adn Edward was carrying them out. I knew he could hear all of this. Infact, Everytime he came in, his eyes glared at Charlie. At one point, Edward mentioned to Charlie that I wasn't leaving Forks forever, Just his home. "Dad, Please, Stop making this harder on me." I was now pleaded, he didn't know how hard it was to see him on his knees pleading with me.

"Bella, That's all your things?" Edward asked politely. I nodded, as i handed him my last box. "Edward, I'll be down in abit." I whispered, he took it and went downstairs. Charlie got up, he looked aged ever since he found out i was engaged. "Bella, just please, do this for the good of your heart and my own, don't marry him if you don't want to." Charlie whispered till he heard the front door shut. "Dad, I love him. And Marriage IS a big step, but i want to spend my life with him." But the words were bee stings in my ears, and Edward near it. "Alright Bella, I can't change your mind, but I will be there, to walk my baby down the isle." Charlie said, hugging me tightly. "Thank you Dad." "I love you Bells."

Now here I am, 3 weeks laster, saying I do to a vampire. Alice was beside me, then Rosalie. Next to Edward was Emmett and Jasper.Almost my entire family, and just the Cullens. Tanya's family broke truce off with the Cullen's due to Laurent. And my family was big enough to cover most of the church. But was all the drama worth this moment? Did Edward really mean he'd change me? Or was i in a lie?


	3. Chapter 3

But was all the drama worth this moment? Did Edward really mean he'd change me? Or was i in a lie?

I was in a daze as I stood before the alter, after my I do's. I groaned when the preacher announced our name. Marriage...I really hated to time of it, but i went through with it, and look, it didn't kill me, yet. Then it hit me, I had to do the dance with my new husband, and father. then i groaned more. "Bella??" Alice asked me softly, as we smiled pretty for our group photos. "I have to dance!" I blurbed out ,alittle to loud. Edward, who was holding my arm, chuckled that adorble chuckle i loved. "Yes, Darling, You do." I groaned again. Can't i say I am to weak?" I whispered, a smile showing as another photo was taken. " No, You have to dance." Rosalie whispered. She looked more goregous then ever, with her radiant red dress and styled hair, not a strand out of place. Soon, I'd be that's beautiful.

"Bella, Come. We have so much to do." Jasper yelled half way across the room. It's been 3 days since our, Edward's and I's, Wedding. Jasper seemed to have gotten use to me, and emmet, He and Rose went back to France for a couple of days. Alice said The rest of them were going to go to Canada for a week, to give edward and I time, but when they came back, I was going to be changed. Edward, unwilling agreed. So here I am, in my new home, with my new status. "Edward." I chimed like a vixen. "Yes?" I peered at me through our door crack.

He strolled over to me. Damn, He was so graceful, and i was so imperfect. I reached up for him, and softly kissed his lips." Edward." I whispered against his mouth. He was sure what would be next, pullingaway. "Are you sure Bella? I could really hurt you." He looked into my eyes, adn then i knew what was next. I groaned. "Edward, Please. I TRUST you. Now don't make me regret this moment."

The next day came and then the week was over. I beamed, I had gotten what he promised, and I noticed i wasn't regretting my choice in him. He wasn't going to lie to me. Carlisle and Esme were ready, Alice and jasper promised Roslie and Emmet would be back in a few seconds, and right on time, like every Cullen. Edward looked deep in my eyes. "Isabella, Are you sure? Once this is done, it can no longer be done." I grabbed Edwards hand, "Edward, Im ready, to be apart of your world. And I regret nothing." But i did, I never will see Jake ever again, or anyone in La Push ever. Carlisle gave me enough drugs to take down a horse, and within mintues of my answer, i was doppy. and that's the last time i could remember.

My eyes opened as i screamed so loud. It was like my neck was on fire, and bugs were underneath my skin. Then edward was over me, Carlisle aswell, holding my hands tightly. "Bella, Do you need more medicine?!" Edward was frantic. He was watching me in pain. And he was...crying. But i screamed again. "Esme! Get me more morphine!" Carlisle yelled over my ear pitched screams. And soon, i felt no more, but i could see, and talk. "Edward, How is it? Was it hard for you?" I whispered. Edward looked deeply in my eyes and stroked my hair. "It's been two days, today is it, and then, you'll need to feed. Alice, Jasper and I will take you. Far from the city tonight. So you can feed, and afterwards, you'll be alright Bella. I promise." I nodded at him. When i finally awoke, the burning sensation in my neck was gone, and i was in a tent. "Where am I?" I whispered, when Edward came to me. "It's time to fee, Alice, Jasper!" Edward said. "She's ready?" it was Jasper, then Alice's squee of delight. "Yes."

Four weeks Later

I had gotten the hang of hunting, and Alice, Jasper, Edward and Rose helpped me recover my memory. I was Isabella Cullen, Married to Edward, I was 19, and I graduated High school. My mom was Renee, and my dad is charlie, I was born in Forks were i am now, and This is my family. But a name keep reappearing in my head...Jacob...No last name...Just Jacob. Everytime i asked, Edward said i never knew a Jacob, but he growled out the name. I was strong, beautiful, and I had a power of my own, as Alice and Edward. I could give things life or death.

Oooooooo, A plot. I think. Do i have a chance, or should i stop writing? To much skipping around I know, but unless you want GORY details, I'll keep it nice and Simple. . Plus, There's more, when she finds out she did know Jacob.

Edward: Please Tell me, There's me hurting that dog. 


End file.
